Playette vs Player
by KikiLee31
Summary: Bella Swan Is the School Playette from Arizona and now she moves to Forks. She doesn't know what she has in store. When she feasts her eyes on a Player who she wants, but she can't get. How do you get some who plays by the same rules as you plays by?
1. Meet Playette

People say you will always find your true love in life. HA! That such a fucking lie. Let me introduce myself. My name is Isabella Marie Swan my friends and family call Bella. But others I am known as the Playette. If you don't know what is a playette. Well let me tell you. PLAYETTE: a female player, a girl who dates guys a one time. Some might think I'm a slut like the girls in my school. But they are just jealous because I'm the dream come true for their boyfriends. But guess what I don't get to deal with any of them anymore because, I getting ship off to this town called Forks. My mom says she is not shipping me off, she is just sending me away before I become pregnant at young age. I told her that's not going to happen. But apparently she didn't believe me and so that's why I'm sitting on this plane right now. Gosh on top of that I didn't get to tell those boys that I am moving, and now they are going be heart broken when they find out. Oh well.

My mom told me she was shipping me off like about two days ago. This is what she said in these exact words "I don't know what I'm going to do with you, Isabella. I think I have to send you off to live with your father. But baby I'm not shipping you off, I'm just sending you away." No matter how she said it to make it sound better she just made it worse.

I knew this was going to happen sooner or later. She would want me to move out of the house so she could have her "fun" with Phil. You know what I think this was his idea. I think he couldn't deal with having a sexy step-daughter in the house. I think he had a crush on me. But whatever that's okay. Yes! We are finally landing.

"Hello we are landing now so can you please be a good little girl and buckle up now. Thank You." She said while doing that Flight attendant Shit with her hands.

You know what since I'm new here, I am going to be a "good little girl" and not punch this little bleach blonde bitch in the face. So I put the fakest smile you ever seen and buckle up. Then when I looked up to her face I realize something. The bitch was staring at my cleavage. You know I think I might a little fun with her.

"Is there a problem Miss?" I was really curious why she was just standing there and staring at my cleavage. Wouldn't you be if you saw someone just stand there and just stare at your goodies.

"Oh I'm sorry for staring." Yeah sure you are.

"Oh its okay, I get those stares a lot. But not that much from pretty women like you." What? I love playing mind games with people. But I hardly get to do it with women when I'm sober. Well I think, that what my friends tell me.

"Oh well then here my number if you ever want to chat."

"Okay I'll see you around." NOT! When she walked away I was about to rip it until I saw the guy next to me. He was sleeping, so I slip the card in his pocket. Hmph he looks a lesbian lover.

"Hello passengers we have officially landed and you can get belongings over the over head." Finally we are here and I get to see my dad.

Okay you might think that I'm a daddy's girl. The reason I moved away was because of my mom. She was jealous of my relationship that I had with my dad. So when they got a divorce I still got to visit him but then my mom cut those visit short. Then she stopped letting me go all together. But I do miss my papa. So when I found out when she was shipping I was scared that she might send me to my creepy aunt in Boston. But then when I found out it was my dad I was all happy inside even though my mom was shipping me off.

"Hey Bella how it been I missed you so much." Once I heard my father's voice I just ran to him like a little kid and jumped on him. I hugged him for such a long time I think people were starting to stare.

"I did too papa and you would never believe how much I did. So is there a new woman or women at the house. I don't if you a still the same player." I asked him. Okay you guess it. Now you know where I got my ways from. But hey I wouldn't blame the ladies my dad is a hot daddy. He is the Male version of a Milf. So that will make him Filf or in my word Papa I would like to fuck. I wonder when I grow up would I find my own Flif. Nah I will still be a free bird.

"No, well not this week at least." You see I told you he was a player. Wait no he still is. "This week is meant for me and you to catch up."

"Oh wow. So then next week we go back go back to our old ways." You see my dad knows why I am living with him now. He knows I pick up some of his habits. But truly he doesn't care that I date multiple guys. But when his little girl gets hurt he isn't papa he gets Chief Swan on your ass.

"No we do not go to our old ways. Well I will while, you start school at Forks High." Wait he can't be serious. I haven't been to school well in long ass time.

"You're not serious. Are you?"

"I'm serious as cereal. I heard you been skipping school a lot lately. So you are going finish in the proper grade. Also with grades I know you can get. " Grrr he knows me to well.

{A/N: I'm back and I have been working on this story for a while now. It is going to be six months since thinking about this story. Okay People I'm going to step away from Zanessa and Troyella stories for a while. So I'm going to write Twilight because, I think I can have more fun with the Characters. So tell me what you think I'm going to post another story under Twilight right now because I already have it written down everything. So go check it out.}


	2. Meeting James AKa Jamie

I can't believe I'm going to school. I haven't been to school in about a couple months. At least I got this nice vintage truck. Once I walked in the school the only thing you heard was ohs and ahs. It was like I was the new shiny toy. I stop near this boy locker I think his name was Mike. I asked him where the office was. Guess what, that was a complete waste of time. The only thing he did was stared at me and drooled. Can you say gross? But luckily the boy next to him told me where it was. He was so cute. Then my little crush on him was broken when commenting on how my shoes were so fierce. Damn, why are the good ones always gay?

"Hey thank you, so what is your name?" What? I always wanted to a gay best friend, and I'm getting one damn it.

"James, and yours." His voice is so nice and smooth. Why God, why did you make him gay.

"Mine is Isabella, but please call me Bella." I sounded like a total dork. I haven't sound like that since in first grade, when it was the time I spoken to my first crush.

"Oh so you want to go by the name which means beautiful. Perfect choice for someone with your kind of beauty." Maybe he could be bi, please be bi.

"Oh why thank you. So can you take me to the office and maybe after take me on a tour around this hell whole." Please say yes and be bi.

"Okay I will be glad to and stop flirting I'm gay." Damn he was on to me.

"I was hoping for you to be bisexual. Also do you really love my shoes?" What? I still want him but I guess I have to have him as a gay best friend.

"Love them, so let's get going to the office."

My peeps let me tell you what happened when I walked in that office. Coming through that door was Mr. Gorgeous; he had the most unbelievable green eyes I ever seen. But one problem he played by the same rules I do. You probably wondering how I know he is a player. It was written all over his face and ladies our secret power Women Intuition. He probably didn't know about me, because men are blind. Well straight men, because my buddy over here knew about me. Don't ask me how, because I don't know. Let's get back to Mr. Player. He was probably thinking I would be an easy fuck but, no. I knew all his tricks and even some he didn't even know about.

Anyways away from this daydream I walked in to get my schedule and everything. Did know what that secretary told me about my outfit. {On profile} She said it was cute but it was too short. I was wearing shorts under it. I don't know what their problem was. It was mid thigh and did I mention I was wearing short under them. I walked out of the house with it and had no problem and papa didn't even say anything about it. Ladies we all know fathers have problems about how our clothes being too short and what not. But this lady, I thought she would be on the same page as me. No she was all like your shirt blah, blah, and blah. You know I still got to wear it the whole day because James worked his magic.

"Sorry Ms. Johnson but, where my good friend over here comes from this is how they wear their clothing. Actually in some of the schools this is their school uniform." Then he gave a wink. I knew that sold it, because I fell for it to. But I didn't say anything out loud. Also you know how I know he sold it her, this is what I heard after his little speech.

"I'm so sorry Ms. Swan if I disrespected you in anyway." I just stood there with my mouth hanging there. I can't believe he got her to let me wear my clothes.

"It's okay; you just didn't know my culture. Well I will be leaving now. James will you accompany me please." If you are going to sell it, at least sell it good.

"I save your ass big time." That was the first thing he said when we walked out of the office.

"Thank you James. You know I'm thinking I'm going to have to change your name. James is too formal for me, and too straight for you."

"You know, you do have a point." While he kept blabbing I was thinking of an awesome name for him. Then it hit me I thought of the most awesome name that would fit him perfectly.

"What about Jamie."

"I love it why didn't I think of it."

"Because you are not me, Bella Swan."

"You are so full it."

"Proud of it" Then when I was going to say another smart remark, it hit me walking out of his homeroom. He was there staring right at me. Then I waited for the look, this look is meant to say I want you and I'm going to have you. You know I what I did after he gave it to me, I blew him a kiss to tell him who he is dealing with. He shot me a smirk but, not any other smirk. It was the smirk of knowing I was one of them. "Hey Jamie do you know that guy over there?"

"Oh you mean Edward, yeah everybody knows about him. He is the king of all players. At least he was until you came around." Told you Jamie knows about me.

"Well, yeah how hard is he to get."

"You are asking the wrong person Bella. You should know don't you play by the same rule as him."

"You are so right; you know it is time to bring out the big guns. Time for Ms. Playette to come in action."

"You go girl. You know what to do."

I didn't think I would have to bring out my playering ways so early, but you know what. I have to tell this Mr. Edward who he is dealing with.

{A/N: I hope you love it. Love guys Night because I was going to sleep until I wrote another for you guys. It is now 4:58 and I'm going to bed. Night love you bitches and hoe. Lol- }


	3. Meeting Edward and Alice Cullen

Eww Biology, one of the classes I hate, but strangely I was doing so awesome in, before I skipped out on school. Okay I was late for class, but I didn't know my way around the school. When I walked in they were half way through the lesson plan of the day.

"Oh its nice to see finally you graced us with your presents Ms. Swan."

"I'm so sorry Mr. Banner; I couldn't find my way around this school." Oh my gosh I told the truth for once. Shocker, I don't know what this place is doing with me.

"Its okay Ms. Swan please take a empty seat next Mr. Cullen." Gladly, and now its time for me to work my magic.

"So where are we in this lesson Mr. Cullen?"

"Well, we are in the part where I ask the new sexy student out on a date."

"I don't see that anywhere on the page and Mr. Cullen let me tell you this. I don't know what is going through you mind right now. But I am not those other bitches you be going after. I play by the same rules you do. I know every trick you have. So probably the next thing you were going to say was. Baby I make these rules as I go, I don't go by guide lines."

There you have it people I left his ass speechless. So I turn to the lesson because I already missed half of it and papa wouldn't like me to bring Ds and Fs. I look through the corner of my eye and to see Edward was still shocked that I actually knew what he was doing.

The bell rang finally, lunch. Before I walked out I saw Edward gathering his stuff very slowy might add. I knew what he was doing he was taking his sweet old time. So I could walk out the classroom and then he would "accidentally" bump into to me, on his way to go get his lunch. So you know what, I foiled his little plan and stayed with him until he picks up all his stuff. Then he started to laugh, because he knew what I was doing.

"You do make this really difficult." He said while laughing, I couldn't help myself to laugh either.

"I told you I know all your tricks and some you don't even know."

"I like you, you have spunk. You have class, and you defiantly have the ass." Here he goes again. He is doing the trap. The trap is most easy thing to do when you're a player and the most well known trick in the unwritten book. This is how it always starts. First they make you seem that they have been defeated and then they hit you with complements. I started to laugh because, that is the easiest routine you can do as a player.

"You are so pathetic. Trying to get me with the trap and you call yourself a player."

"You're right you are absolutely right." Damn he tricked me; he made me fall for it. One point Edward zero for Bella.

"You're good." Ladies here comes the tears. "I don't know what I was thinking trying to play with fire while the only thing I did was get burnt. I'm so stupid."

"You are not stupid." Bingo, I got him in the palm of my hand now.

"Can you please carry me to the cafeteria now? I am really famish, I think I'm going to faint." So Edward picked me bridal style.

"Sure I'll take you to the Cafeteria." B-I-N-G-O, B-I-N-G-O and Bingo was his name-o. I got him like silly putty, and he doesn't even know it. Well on my way to the cafeteria I saw Jamie and he knew I got Edward wrapped him around my finger. I gave him a wink to tell him, "You are so right".

"Can you please set me down and fetch me some food."

"Sure I will would you like to sit with me."

"That would be nice, I don't know anybody. My only friend has a different schedule as me."

"Okay I will sit you next to my sister Alice." Oh his sister nice choice sit me next to her. I can get some juicy about him. "Alice can you please take care of Bella for me?"

"Yes, I will be glad to." She waited for Edward to be at least a couple feet away. "What have you done with my brother?" I started to laugh when she asked me.

"I have no idea what you are talking about it." I said while still laughing.

"I know Edward doesn't cater to people, so tell me what you did."

"You really want to know?" I asked and waited for her response, which a eager head nod. "I'm just giving him a taste of his own medicine."

"What do you mean?" When I about to tell her what I meant, Edward was coming back. So I had to put back on my show.

"Oh my God Edward, you are such life saver. I don't know what I would do without you."

"Just eat so what pass out on us." After he said that I couldn't help but laugh and, it wasn't a little giggle, if he wasn't sitting next to me. I would have probably fell over in my chair. Then Alice joined into the laughter because she finally realize what I was talking about. "What's so funny?"

"It's nothing. Okay you really want to know."

"Uh yeah I want to know what's so funny. I want to have a laugh to."

"Well let's just say you got played." When I told him me and Alice busted out into nonstop laughter.

"You know what I can't take this any more." Awe poor Eddie is now mad at me. "I think we should do a bet." I wonder is this bet is he thinking of.

"What kind of bet you are thinking of."

"A bet that we can play by our rules." Okay so far I'm liking this.

"Okay, so how do you go by this bet then."

"Whoever can get the other person in bed first."

"Oh that is going to be so easy."

"You think so."

"I know so, wasn't it me who got you to carry me allow here?"

"Whatever, how long do you want this bet to last."

"For how long it ever takes."

"Okay you got yourself a bet."

{**A/N:** Sorry it took me a while to update. The word program on my computer is acting up. Sorry if there is any grammer mistakes I'm doing this really late and my eyes getting heavey. So hopefully I get another one out tomorrow. Muah Love you People. Much love-


	4. I am Motherfucking Isabella Swan

Author note at the end and Outfit in profile.

WAIT I HAVEN'T BEEN THIS BUT I THINK YOU KNOW THAT I CURSE TO MUCH TO BE AND I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR THE CHRACTERS. BUT DOES IT COUNT THAT I OWN ALL FOUR BOOKS AND THE MOVIE.

* * *

Okay It's been a couple of weeks since this bet been has going and he still doesn't crack. But whatever, during the past weeks I met Edward's brother. Damn the boy is huge, I wonder if everything else is well you know. A snake not a worm, his ego *wink wink cough cough sneeze sneeze*. Yet the sad thing about him he is tied down by Rosalie Hale which is Alice's Hubby twin sister. Jasper Hale I wouldn't think of doing anything with him, because I'm too scared of Alice finding out. For some under my height she scares me very much. The things that girl can do with purse strap. Well let me get away from the Alice thoughts before I give myself nightmares tonight. I wonder what I'm going to wear to school today. Oh maybe I should wear a tutu. Yes I wear tutus I like different styles and for some reason I like the Scene style a lot.

While I was getting dress something interrupted my thoughts. I looked outside guess what I saw. Edward and his stupid little shiny Volvo, I wonder what he wants. I turned around to check what time is it was. It was 7:45 and school started at 8:00, I have a whole half hour to get there. Hey? My dad said go to school, he said nothing about being late. Okay let me get back to this jackass who is ruining my weekly late schedule.

"What the fuck do you want?" I said screaming out my window.

"I want to take you to school." Is he fucking crazy it is too early to go to school now to go to at 7:47.

"Are you crazy it is so fucking early to go to school?"

"What do you mean it's almost 8? Also how is that too early?" he kept blabbing on and on. Then I got the most brilliant Idea.

"Hey! Why don't you get your ass up here? On Thursdays I don't go to school until 8:15."

"Okay be right up." He said before getting in his car to park in the driveway. I took a look in the mirror and saw I was only wearing my shirt that I was going to wear for school and my zebra boy shorts. Then I thought if I was going to win this bet I'm going to have act like a slut. So I had to remove my shirt he seems like a guy who likes tits.

"Hey Edward what's up." I said full while walking towards him.

"Ah n-nothing, w-weren't you just wearing a shirt." Oh my gosh I got him stuttering, I have him right where I have him.

"No I wasn't wearing a shirt; I think you were seeing things. Why don't you sit here on the bed?" Ok if says that he is going to take seat. Then he would ask me to sit with him. Let's see if he does.

"Okay I think that would help the problem. Are you going to sit?" Yes! He did it, by now you should know that I don't play by the rules. I took a seat on him, but not a regular one. I straddle him so I would be facing him. "Why are you sitting on me like that?"

"Well didn't you ask me to sit?"

"Ah yeah but, I thought you were going to sit next to me. Not on top of me."

"Well you thought wrong. So how was your morning?" Okay ladies when you want to trap a guy make them start talking about themselves. So when they keep blabbing they won't worry about you, because they are too busy thinking about what to say next to you. So you want to know what you can do with this. Just stare at them with lust full in your eyes and then just kiss them.

Wow this was the most amazing kiss I ever had. It was filled with lust, passion, and love. Wait! Did I just say love, no this can't be? I am Motherfucking Isabella Swan God damn it and I don't fall in love. It wasn't like it was the first time me and Edward kiss. We always kiss when we want each other to shut up or when we didn't want someone to ask either of us to be asked out. This kiss seem like it would never end and then I broke down. I started to cry in the kiss. But being the big girl I am I suck up my tears and ended the kiss.

"Wow that was amazing." I stared at Edward after he said that, and kept asking myself questions. Could I settle down with Edward? Would he love me back? Could I fulfill his wants? Would he love me back? Could I ever get away from my playering ways? Or would her **EVER** love me back. These entire different 'Could I 'questions going through my head but the same'Would he question kept replaying over and over in my head.

You know what fuck it. Like I said before I'm motherfucking Isabella Swan and this bitch doesn't for love with no one. No matter how much it makes my heart aches. I need sex and need it real bad and my first victim will be Edward fucking Cullen, no matter how hard it is going to be.

"Shit! Homeroom is almost over, we need to go now." I got up put my outfit on in the nick of time.

"A tutu aren't you a little too old for them?"

"No I like them very much and they are very breezy. Are you done commenting on my outfit?"

"Umm no what's up with all the colors couldn't you have chosen only three instead of five."

"Done?" I asked just staring at him with annoyance.

"Yeah I think, if I have something to say you will hear about it later."

"I hate you." But secretly love you. Damn it Bella you don't love anybody except your Papa, yourself and God.

**

* * *

**

**{A/N: HEY MY FAVORITE PEOPLE I'M SO FUCKING SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED LATELY. MAIN REASON IS BECAUSE MY FUCKING INTERNANT SERVICE CRASHED MY COMPUTER SO I HAD TO WAIT THREE WEEKS UNTIL THEY FIXED IT. ALSO ON TOP OF THAT THIS CHAPTER WAS ALL ON IT AND THEY DELETED EVERYTHING. SO I BASICALLY I WAS TRYING TO REMEMBER IT, BUT DIDN'T WORK OUT AS MUCH IT WAS SUPPOSE TO BE A LOT LONGER THEN THIS. BUT ANY WAY I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. HOPEFULLY I CAN GET ANOTHER CHAPTER OUT SO I CAN PAY UP FOR ALL THE WEEKS I MISSED. SO LETS HOPE MY LAZY ASS DOESN'T FALL ASLEEP.}**


	5. Damn You Rosalie

**Don't own Twilight but I secretly have a teddy named Emmet Demitri (**_**Vampire Academy**_**) Cullen. Damn it now it's not a secret. Lol.**

"Hey Jamie what's up."

"Oh nothing much just-, what the fuck are you wearing."

"Umm clothes."

"No you are wearing a fucking tutu and did you dyed pink strands of your hair."

"What's up with you guys and my tutu? Also I didn't dye my hair. Hello they are extensions."

"Well maybe because we never seen anyone wore clothes like this. Also can you tell me why are you wearing that outfit?" I am getting really fucking tired of them commenting on my outfits. One day my outfit it's too short or too flashy and now it's too weird. You just can't ever win with these people.

"I wanted to wear something different, and I thought you would have liked it. Since you know style and I thought you would recognize this outfit style from Japan." Let's hope he falls for it because, usually he doesn't fall for my shit.

"Awe thanks Girl, but I don't know that style." Oh my cheese and crackers he fell for it. Okay so far my bad day is turning into a good one. Now where is my sex victim? Damn where could that asshole be.

"Hey do you know where Edward?"

"I haven't seen since he walked in with you, he might be near his locker or something." Where is that bronze head bastard? "Hey you know what Bella; I got to go to class. Go eat something; while you are in there, he might be in the cafeteria."

Yeah I think Jamie is right I need something to eat.

Oh my way to the cafeteria guess who was trying to ask me out once again for the 50th time I have been here. I only been here 3 weeks isn't that sad the boy doesn't get the picture.

"What Newton?" Every time I'm around this boy I get so irritated and pissed. Seriously he makes my bitchy mood, seem well you know bitchy. But not the bitchy everybody loves and fears, the one that people can't stand to be around.

"I want to know if you are doing anything tonight." Sorry I meant 51st time he asked me in this 3 week process of this thing we call school.

"Okay umm" Shit I forgot his name. Think, think. "Nathan I told many times before I don't want you or your tiny Pee-Pee. So can you stop asking me out, because the pushy look is not working out for you?"

"Well I guess I should, you crazy bitch. One more thing my name is Mike Newton."

"Whatever. Hold up did you just call me a crazy bitch." I have no problem being called a bitch but when you add that little word crazy. Then we will have some problems now. I was about to beat his ass until I felt a strong grip around my waist stopping. "Let go of me so I can beat his ass." I heard a booming laugh and I knew instantly it was Emmet instead of Edward.

"Bella girl you need to calm your little ass down." Wait did he did just call my ass little. Usually I will I would forget about Emmet remarks. But now I'm so heated I had to lash out of him. Even if a couple hundred pound heavy then me and have such a sexy smile. Damn you Rosalie.

"Excuse me my ass is not little according to Hip-Hop standards. According to them I have a donk. Thank you very much and one other thing let me go before Nathan gets away I want to kicks his ass."

"Aww Bella got offended that I call her ass little." He is so fine, damn you Rosalie.

"Yes I did take it seriously, now say sorry."

"I'm sorry Bella are you happy."

"Yes and I know you really don't mean it. Anyways where is Edward."

"I don't know I thought he would be with you. That's why I'm over here."

"Well, that nice to know. The only reason you are here talking to me is because you are looking for Edward. Well I see how it is. I guess you don't really care about me."

"No no Bella I don't mean it by that. It's just uh it's just-"

"Just what, okay let me give a few minutes so you can come up with a lie." I seriously did give him a few minutes to come up with a lie. Bring on the Jeopardy theme song.

"Uh, oh wait I got it"

"Okay give me your best shot."

"I would Bella, but we are not allowed to bring Alcoholic beverages on school grounds." Oh wow I couldn't help myself from laughing at that stupid joke he just made.

"Not that you big bear. I was talking about the lie you were trying to come up with for the past 5 minutes."

"Oh well you see I forgot." What can you do with Emmett and shocking he is in the top 10 in the class? Every time I hear I wonder how. It such a big mystery like the mystery to how many licks does it takes you get to the center to a tootsies pop.

"What a shocker, you know what? I'm shocked right now, that you are still here holding me and talking to me. Instead of eating everything in the Cafeteria." Oops I think that was a bad idea.

"Why are you just telling me this now, gosh let go Bella-boo?" After he said that he threw me on his shoulder and carried me to the cafeteria. Good thing I remember to wear underwear today or people will be seeing me in my pride and glory.

"I have a question Emmett must you fling me of your shoulder, like I'm a towel. Also what's up with the name Bella-boo? I mean what the fuck is that?"

"I like how you are the only girl who doesn't scream when I throw you on my shoulder. Also you don't like the Name Bella-boo I think it fit you outfit today." I could tell he was trying to hold his laughter from all the shaking I was getting while he was walking.

"That nice to know Emmett, now may I ask you a simple question?"

"Sure anything Bella-boo."

"Can you put me fucking down?" I said in a very harsh tone. "Please and thank you Emmett." I said with a very sweet voice like I was three years old.

"I was going to put you down anyways because we are here."

"Oh well then. Yeah we better be here." after I said that Emmett started laughing at me so hard for two straight minutes. How am I going to shut this big bear up? Oh idea! "Emmett you are missing out on the food. It looks like they are starting to stop cooking for this lunch."

"OMG Bella you got to stop distracting me from my food Bella. Gosh so rude." hold up did he just say OMG. That's some serious shit right there. I'm seriously going to pray for him.

While Emmett was clearing out the rest of the food in the cafeteria. I went to go sit with Rose Alice and Jasper. I wonder if any of them seen Edward today.

"Hey bitches!" I said to Alice and Rose. After I said that I heard Jasper cleared his throat. "Oh wait and bastard." I laughed after I said that. Jasper is very quiet and did I mention cute. But even though he is very quite he doesn't like be left out. Have you ever heard of a quite rude person? Neither did I until I met Jasper.

"So peeps, how is your day?"

"Bella we don't know where is Edward either. We thought he would be with you too. But I guess we were wrong." This is so fucking strange. He is always here at lunch. I was looking around the cafeteria like a lost puppy in my chair. Then I saw in the corner of my eye I saw that Rosalie had a look of guilt.

"Yo Rose what's wrong. It looks like you got some splaning to do." I said that which lead me into a laugh. Then Rose laugh was very dry. "Rose can you tell me what's going because I think I know you know where Edward is."

"If you want to know check the place where you will never find him. That's all I know and can help you with." What the fuck. Who the fuck she is my spirit.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Is this some kind of joke? Am I getting pun'k or something bring Ashton out? The shit you just said sounds like the shit you hear on the old 90s game shows."

"Oh you mean like Hidden temple. That was one of my favorite shows. But sadly when I old enough to do it they canceled it." Of course Emmett with the stupid comment.

"Yes like that Emmett. Like I was saying are you serious Rosalie. "

"Yes Bella I'm being dead Ass."

"Okay I'm going on a hunt for that boy. Also thanks Rose."

"No problem Bella."

Okay I'm not mad at Edward. I'm furious at him and I know what you are probably thinking is that a hint of jealous you are hearing in my voice but no. I'm just uh okay you got me I am jealous, because knowing Edward and Rose's face in the Cafeteria. That he is probably fucking a bitch in the Janitor closet. In my gut my jealous thought are true. But my heart doesn't want to face. Oh my gosh here I go again with the feelings for Edward. Okay wou-sah wou-sah.

I made my way down the hallway. Then I heard some noises coming from the Janitor Closet. Being nosey that I am went towards the door. I pressed my ear to the door, I heard no name calling or anything I just heard moans. Can you say boring at least if you going to fuck in school at least say your names so people like me don't have to go busting in the closet. Which I did.

Then I saw Newton getting his freak on with Jessica.

"Heeeyyy, go Newton get your get your freak on get your freak on." I said while dancing. What? I was so happy that he moved on and he wasn't going to bother me no more. "Oh heyy Jessica let me just leave you guys back to what you were doing. Oh wait one more thing. No glove no Love."

"We know Bella." They said in unison while having this really embarrassed look on their faces. I have no idea why they were embarrassed sex is a very natural thing. I mean that's how they came about and now the need to pass the torch. I hope they are using protection because we don't want little Jessica preggers now do we. Well, truth be told I really don't give a two shits about what the fuck happens to her. I have a feeling you guys don't give a fuck either.

Now back to Edward. So I guess I have to go to the most hated place in the school. Well to me that is the Library. Scary music and light dimming time. I'm such a dork. Well my scary to me is that _Dora the_ _Explorer_ song. We are going clap clap to the library. That damn monkey scares the shit out of me. Nightmares after another oh my gosh the torture! The library was so far. I mean it was two doors down the janitor closet. I mean I almost broke a sweat. I'm just kidding I'm in such great shape. I mean during the summer time I took stripper classes for upper body strength. Also I had this thing with my face meeting the floor, so those lessons made my clumsiness go away. Well not completely, but I know how to hide it.

Okay at a library isn't there suppose to be a man or woman at the desk. I mean I am new to this but I seen _Arthur_. I know what the is deal, so once again I heard moaning. I mean come on is this school just for sex and people thought my old school was bad. I mean they did the normal things like drugs duh. Okay this time I took the sneaky approach. Another soundtrack _Mission Impossible Theme Song._ I got on my knees and snuck to where the noise was coming from. I hid behind the book case that was in front of them. Then in front of my eyes I saw my worst nightmare, Edward fucking the school slut Tanya.

I had this weird ache in my heart. It feels like pain and jealousy. I never had this feeling before, but why now. When I suppose to be strong Bella. I wiped my tears, did a little make up check. Then did what every made women would do in this situation. I went over to say hi.

"Hey Edward" I gave Tanya a disgusted look. "Shone." **(**_**A/N: Miami term for whore.)**_

_**A:N I'm so fucking sorry I haven't updated in a long ass time. The reason it took so long because I felt like this chapter was missing something. But even though it finish I feel like it is still missing. Any who hopefully I can get another chapter out this weekend because I'm going on Christmas and all week long I have Early dismissal. So cross your fingers so I can start writing and pass my test at the same time. Lol. Also good luck on for you guys if you are taking Midterms too. Another thing sorry if there are any mistakes because I just really wanted to get you guys this chapter. Peace, Love, Jonas. (Yes I became a Jonas Brothers fan in my time off from writing. Lol)**_


	6. The real me

"Yeah slut what are you doing in the Library?" Hold the fuck up, did this fucking Shone just called me a slut. I swear she is not one to talk.

"Hold the fuck on, what did you just call me?"

"Aww Belly didn't understand me was I talking too fast for you. I know the only things you understand are 'Let me fuck you'." Ah hell nah, this bitch doesn't know who she is talking to.

"You know what I'm so glad I wore this outfit today. You want to know why."

"Why, because you look like a slut from clown school?" Oh my cheese and crackers she is testing me.

"No, because I have no heels to worry about tripping over and I can kick your ass so much easier. Also another thing I notice about our surroundings, there are no teachers or cameras in this area. So I'm going to be nice and give to the count of three to get a hiding place."

"And if I don't." Oh my gosh this shone doesn't know who she is dealing with.

"Then you can make it so much easier to kick your ass and another that will bring a smile on my face. That I will get to do it in front of Edward."

"Edward are you going to just stand there and let her speak to me like this?"

"I think he is Hun, because I know how he thinks. He only wanted you as a fuck. He doesn't want a relationship. In his world that doesn't exist, you can think of me keeping you from getting your heart broken." What the hell is wrong with me, why am I being nice to this slut? This place is getting to me, I think I need to go to rehab for being nice.

"Bella I think you are right, I hate to get my heart broken over and over again. You know what Edward she right I always thought every time you called me it would be different. But I guess I was just wrong." Edward face is priceless, it look like I could put him in a museum because he was so frozen.

"Hey Tanya do you hangout some time, I mean we didn't get off to a great start." Hey! Don't judge do you really think me and her will become great friends. I don't think so I give us two or three weeks tops. But she will come in handy with this bet with Edward. Yes I'm so wrong for using her, but if Edward could do it. Why can't I do it too damn it?

"You know what Bella that would be awesome, why don't we meet at the mall on Saturday. Anyways I have to go to class bye."

"Sure why not it could be fun." More like torture, who said that? "Bye Tanya see you then." I turned to Edward and he was still in shock. "Have you ever been to _Ripley's Believe or Not_, you are probably wondering where I'm going with this? Well there is a section where people's face got stuck the way they always did crazy thing expressions. So I think you should fix your face if you don't want that pretty face of yours to get messed."

"Aww you really think my face is pretty?"

"Um Hun you usually use pretty to describe a girl not a guy."

"Haha very funny Isabella." I gave him the coldest look you could ever think of. I rather have been called Bella-boo. But Isabella that is for people who want a job and shit like that and Edward knows that I have a problem with people calling Isabella. It seems so Naughty little sec- oh wait that might come in handy one day. I just don't want to be called that name.

"I told you to never call me that."

"Okay, okay Bella I'm sorry. So what do you want since you interrupted my little session since you are not giving me any."

"Gosh you are such a pig."

"Coming from the mouth of the hog I don't believe it."

"I'm not a hog I'm just a 'Mac Mami' duh." Did I just call myself mac mami. Wow I need to stop watching those late papa.

"Okay mac mami lets go gets some lunch." He said while laughing. Wow I really love his laugh it nice and smooth. OMG Bella get a hold of yourself you are not falling for this dude. You know exactly know what happens if he does.

Okay let me fill you guys in some things there is a big difference between male and female players. Male as we learn to love/hate the boys leave you in the dust or if you are lucky or how can I put this you. You can be like Tanya and still be in their life and be little sex toy. But when you start to progress in your feelings and the male or transgender I don't know how you guys roll so I just don't want to leave anyone out. Anyways where was I oh yeah transgender okay if they find out that you are feeling them stronger then you really should be. Then you kind of can tell that they are trying to distance themselves for you. But a girl is a different story, girls well gosh how do I say this? Okay girls just cut you lose, kick you to the curb. Its ladies night and they are feeling right to leave their asses. I know girls are kind of harsh, but think about we are delicate and shit. So we don't want to deal with some crazy ass dude or girls. I'm not here to judge, I'm here just to have sex and crush the male population in my hands. Wow I should like some strong ass feminist chick. I met one the crazy ones before no fun, let me just leave it there.

"Um yea sure but let just tell the teacher I won't be there for the rest of the day." Some of that was true. Okay none of it was true, I just needed to clear my head and friend. I just really

needed someone to talk really bad. I just hope that I catch him before he leaves; his last period is free period. "Hey! James."

"Bella what's wrong?" Oh he's good.

"How do you know something is wrong?"

"Um well you called me James. Also when you are trying to get my attention you say something like hey sweet get those cute buns over."

"Well it's about you know who."

"You mean Newton is still bothering I thou-"

"No it's not him, I'm talking about the other him."

"Um ah um ooh okay, let me guess you finally facing your true feelings towards aren't you?"

"No, more like running the other way screaming and not looking back." I said and giggle, oh my gosh I giggle. I really never giggle in a long time. It was always those seductive laughs, like come over here big boy haha. See not cute sometime sexy or sometime just so damn scary.

"Have you ever shown him this Bella? The one that I learned to know and love." OMG he loves me.

"You love me?" I said while in tears were about pour out my eyes.

"Yeah as a little sister." Even though he only loves me as a sister it just good hearing that coming from someone else then my papa.

"Thank you, I think that's what I really needed and Jamie I love you too." I smiled through my tears and giggle. There is goes another giggle again Jamie was the best. I actually meant I loved him truth be told, because he actually understand me and accept the real me. Not the player, not the bitch, but just plain old Bella.

"_**A/n: I really didn't want to end it here because I was getting so into in. But I thought it would be a good place to stop and start the new chapter. So cross your finger that the next chapter would be out later tonight or tomorrow afternoon. When I come home from school. I hope you like this chapter. This one is one of my favorites because you finally see Bella true side.} **_


	7. The Edward

When I was done I talking to Jamie and turn the corner, gasp Edward. "How long have you been standing there?" Please say I just got there.

"Um I just got here. I thought you were going to talk to your teacher."

"Oh yeah I did I just bump into Jamie here, so we started to talk. So where are we going to eat, I'm starving."

"What about _Denny's" _

"Sure let go." We got into his car but he didn't start for a very long time. Then there was awkward silence. I hate silence so when it comes to awkward silence I just want to kill myself sometimes. "So are you going to start the car or what?"

"Oh yeah I was just thinking." Thinking? I hate when men think. It just makes me worry.

"So Edward, can I ask you question?"

"Sure what is it?"

"Your parents you never talk about or Alice for that matter. I mean I think you know my whole family for as much I talk about them."

"Well both Alice and I were adopted by Esme and Carlisle Cullen." Hold the fuck on he is adopt by the famous power couple that I envy with a passion. "I was born by a teenage mother she couldn't handle having a child at a young age. So left me on the door step of Esme and Carlisle, she didn't even know them. She just heard rumors around the town that they wanted a child, but Esme couldn't carry one."

"Wait! How do you know your mom was teen mother and this back story."

"Well a year after she came and visited me and said she did the right thing but she would still like to be in my life. So every year the day she gave me to the Cullens she come and visits."

"What about Alice is she a child that Esme actually could carry for a pregnancy term?"

"Well two years after officially adopting me, they thought just one child would spoil me too much and also Esme always wanted a girl. So they went to adoption agency and they wanted me to pick out the girl. So I chose Alice. But that fucking lady said no she has too much baggage and shit. So me being the hard headed two year old, I started to cry to get my way."

"So do you still cry if you don't get your way." I said playing with him.

"Psh psh no. Yes but only with my mommy." OMG he still calls his mom mommy.

"Mommy?" I said while I raised my eyebrow. I was seriously not ready that answer.

"Um I meant mom or mother. You know the normal name for men of my age to call the woman who raise them in life."

I raised my eyebrow and thought to myself I'm so into a total mama's boy. "Oh my gosh you are a total mama's boy. Who would have thought big bad Edward Cullen player of all players is one o those boys who in love with mom like he is still three years old? Wow!"

"You better not tell anybody Isabella Swan or else-"

"Whoa! Whoa, whoa stop with the government name and not to worry I think it's kind of cute that you still call your mom, mommy. It just proves that you have some kind soft under this entire FAKE macho exterior."

"Thanks, wait did you just call me a fake."

I just smiled and nodded yes to him.

"How? Why?"

"Well… the way you act in front everybody who are not close to you. I see the way you act with your 'crew'. You act like some little kid. Which I might say I like that Edward better than the one everybody learn to love and secretly hate."

"What you mean secretly hate?" Oh my cheese and crackers he ask to much questions.

"You are the guy that everybody hates-"

"I see no problem with that"

-_- "Can I continue without any interruptions? You know what don't answer that. They hate you because they hate the fact that their girlfriends are always saying 'why can't you be more like Edward' oh and this one is my favorite 'why can't you just sparkle like Edward'. Question, um what grown man sparkles? Wait! Let me rephrase that. What grown man sparkles and isn't gay." I asked with a cheeky smile. I love messing with him, he is such a easy target. _**{I'm sorry I had to put that in there anyways back to the story giggle giggle**_**}**

"Oh wouldn't you like to find out?" OMG the things he does to me. Okay play it cool Bella you have to win this bet, forget about the fact that you might actually be in love with this guy. Okay deep breaths, think happy thoughts. I need a smart come back, think think.

"Psh no." Smooth Bells. I should really stop talking to myself in a full conversation. I think might need to go check that out.

"Sure, whatever you say let's just go inside and eat."

_**{AN: I know probably wondering where has this hoe been. But let me tell you I almost didn't past freshman year of high schoo because of stupid English (stupid bitch). So I had to take a little time off. So I can past with some dignity. Then during the summer time I was hardly home and when I was home my sister was using my computer half the time. Now it's a new school year and I'm doing great in my classes except geometry, but that doesn't matter. Anyways I hope I can do update as much I would like to. Also I got a lot reviews on my other story so I would also be working on that too. I'm working two things scratch that three I have an English paper due Monday. Love you guys and thanks or sticking by me when I went all ghost.}**_


End file.
